moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Flame
"We need to find Alchemist Flame, not only to return him to his family, but to use his knowledge to train our own." Lady Sabariel Greenwood, mission statement. Operation: Flame was the first proper operation undergone by the Hellstriders. The Master Alchemist, Parry Flame had been reported missing near two months ago. After extreme torture under put to the prime suspect, Kylontheas Runestriders released the location of the captured Archmage. In the dungeon which Parry was contained; The Hellstrider forces fought against Kylon's defenses of Arcane protectors, imps and succubi to reach Parry. He was in a state of near death, having his left arm being cut off, and had nearly bled to death. He had almost succumbed to the arcane exposure, as a result his normal green eyes, would now be mixed with a shade of violet. Parry was successfully extracted. Transcript A transcript of the mission may be found below: In Raven Hill, Duskwood, the dirt near the entrance would muck up, a wolf approaches, sniffing about whilst remaining in the vicinity. Towards the sky, one may see a Jade Panther, a Purple Phoenix, and a Gryphon soaring towards the wolf's location. The Gryphon lands, a young human mage and a female high elven pirate-assassin steps off the Gryphon, giving the Wolf a pet. At the same time, the Purple Phoenix and Jade Panther soars down, a Male Rogue and Elven Female Ranger hop off the respective creatures. The four group to prepare to enter the catacombs of Raven Hill, to execute what was known as Operation: Flame. The Rogue and Ranger lead the path, followed very closely by the Mage and Pirate-Assassin, approaching the entrance to the catacombs on foot they take a peak, a faint Arcane glow emerges. They slowly step in, before a large arcane-summon approaches before them! In the heat of reflex, the Ranger blows the summon away with her arrow, the group flinches though moves on. They approach a large room, empty at first though before they would know it, five succubi summon before them! Three of them are crushed by a large ball of fire made via Pyromancy from the Mage, the Ranger then swiftly fired an arrow at another one's head, as the Rogue and Pirate-Assassin charged the last remaining, the Rogue slipped behind and stabbed it in the back of the head, fel-green blood drew and the Succubus was down for the count, though the Pirate-Assassin ended up still stabbing the demonic and lustful beast in the throat, only to look up at the Rogue, ''grunting for she did not get the killing blow. ''After a re-group, the group continued on only to find a large table, on it a human Archmage with his right arm removed, blood gushing out the wound. Assorted next to the table was a large amount of devices for torture, and possibly other uses... Nonetheless the Pirate-Assassin quickly went forward to grab the mage, pulling him over her shoulder she grunted before saying, ''"Fucking fatass, Milla, Jack, Sab, I dunno, someone, carry him!", the young Mage stepped forward to grab the other young Mage, carrying him over his shoulder.'' They then went out the place only to find an Arcane Summon awaiting for them at the back exit, the Mage, unable to cast due to be carrying the other bleeding young mage, would stay back as the Ranger shot an arrow into the summon's chest area, the summon slumped over but was able to cast a bolt at the four, they all jumped away, though before anyone would know, the Rogue would be behind the summon, whom would deftly pull out the arrow from behind, using the arrow to plunge the Arcane summon in the eye. The group would then lead out, to hop on their mounts, the Wolf running off again, and the flying creatures soared off into the distance as the group returned. Operation: Flame was complete. Category:Hellstriders Category:Hellstrider Operations Category:Transcripts